


The Camera Eye: Long Time Coming

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [48]
Category: MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Koichi finds himself annoyed at the fact that MiA went apartment-hunting with Uruha, it leads to both boys confronting emotions that have been buried for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, Royz belongs to BP Records, GazettE belongs to PS Company, I own the story only. Forty-second in The Camera Eye, an ongoing porn industry AU series. Links to previous installments can be found here. Immediate sequel to the last Camera Eye fic, House Warming - it’s best to have read that one to fully understand this.

Koichi couldn’t get MiA on the phone. Not that this was anything unusual.

He’d tried calling twice, and when he didn’t pick up, he sent a text: “Hey, where are you? Do you remember we’re supposed to be filming a scene tomorrow? Get back to me when you come back to life!”

He flung the phone onto his table and flopped down on his couch, exhaling a long breath. Well, it was technically a couch – it was a long, cushioned chair, anyway, salvaged from a trash heap and covered with a sparkly blanket. Under the blanket . . . well, it was obvious why the old owners had gotten rid of it.

Why spend extra money on furniture when that money could be invested in fashion?

He moved the big blue-and-purple My Pet Monster doll off the endtable and set it on the floor. The monster had been a thrift shop find, and he’d come to think of it as a personal mascot. It looked just plain . . . odd, with its bulging eyes, shock of spiky purple hair on its head and big teeth. But it had charm. He felt the thing was a lot like him.

Since he had nothing else to do at the moment, he figured he’d go over his script for tomorrow again. Koichi groped on the table next to him for his iPad. Sliding a manicured finger across the bottom, he unlocked it and looked at the PDF of the vignette.

He had to admit, Subaru’s roommate-turned-boyfriend had come up with a pretty good little screenplay. MiA’s character was, as in the other vignettes, a model prone to fantasies. Koichi’s was a writer for a hip fashion magazine who was interviewing him.

It started out innocently enough, then they began to flirt a bit . . . and then it went to MiA’s fantasy of Koichi, the two of them fucking all over the apartment where the interview took place.

That character is me to a T, Koichi thought. I’m in fashion, I can flirt, and I know I’m damn good in bed, on or off camera. And MiA, well . . .

He put the iPad down and stared at the phone, willing it to ring. MiA’s clueless as usual, he thought. Sweet, and bright . . . but clueless.

It had been that way since they first met, at a forum for young artists and artisans looking to start their own businesses. Hell, it was how their whole group of friends had met. Koichi had been there with his accessory samples, Meto with his goth dolls, Tsuzuku with his snake rings and cross necklaces . . .

And MiA was a volunteer helping pass out informational material. Because he knew he wanted to do something creative – he just hadn’t figured out what yet.

They’d all met, they’d hit it off, they’d decided to combine forces – with MiA as the ideas and marketing man. From the start, it had been Koichi and MiA who hit it off the best, who gravitated to each other, who spent the most time together. And that continued through their getting involved in porn, and MiA finally, FINALLY figuring out what it was he wanted to be - a director.

He always takes forever figuring out what he wants, Koichi thought. Always. And I forgive him for it because he’s adorable.

The phone finally bleeped with a text message. Koichi grabbed at it. “Hi, just got home,” said the screen.

“Where the hell have you been?” Koichi typed back. “I called twice!”

“Sorry – phone on mute for awhile. Was looking at an apartment with Subaru and Tomoya.”

“Did they like it?”

“They’re going to take it. It’s in Uruha’s building. He showed them the apartment.”

Koichi felt a muscle in his jaw twitch. Of course he went along for Uruha’s house hunting party. Like usual, this was all about Director-san.

Okay, so MiA was Uruha’s protégée. He needed guidance – he didn’t really know much about the field he wanted to get into. They were fucking? No big deal, it was the porn business, everyone fucked everyone else.

But the fact that MiA seemed to have deeper feelings for Director-san? That’s what made Koichi want to punch something. Or someone. He didn’t want MiA to get hurt. He knew that Uruha had a primary boyfriend.

And why the hell would he give his heart to Uruha when . . .

“Koichi? Still there?” the message said.

“I’m here,” Koichi typed back. “Look, can you come over for a few? Or I’ll come to you?”

“Sure,” MiA replied. “I’ll come there – is everything okay?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Koichi said. “I just need to talk.” He didn’t know why he was typing that. He didn’t know why this was different from the last time MiA had been with Uruha, or the time before that, or the time before that.

Maybe it was the fact that if he was looking at apartments with Subaru and Tomoya. That might mean that he was thinking of moving into that building, too, and then he’d be closer to Uruha all the time, and then . . .

He had to stop thinking about nonsense like that. But it wasn’t nonsense, was it? Not when MiA could get his heart broken. He couldn’t let that happen – right?

And why did this matter so much, anyway?

* * *

MiA didn’t know why he felt so uneasy heading to Koichi’s place. Maybe it was because his friend sounded so, well . . . odd.

Does he know? he thought. But there’s no way he can know what happened between Uruha and I in that apartment, can he? How many people go to look at a place and end up testing the bedroom before there’s even a bed in it?

But it had all been so . . . natural. Things like that just happened, especially with Uruha. I

It was just the way of the industry - and of two guys who were attracted to each other. Anyone in the business knew this, understood this, had done this - including Koichi.

So why was the idea of Koichi knowing about him and Uruha making him, well, flustered?

He knocked on the door. Koichi pulled it open right away like he always did, clad in his usual off-camera wear – ripped jeans, a T-shirt with a glittery skull and crossbones, a hair tie pulling the pink locks into a ponytail.

“Hi,” MiA said. “I’m sorry I vanished this afternoon.”

“You do have a way of doing that now and again, you know.” Koichi stepped aside so he could enter. “Have a seat.”

MiA pulled off his coat, folded it over the edge of the couch and perched, gingerly. “I was interested in seeing where they were moving,” he said. “So when Uruha told me . . .”

“MiA . . . just what is that director to you?”

The question came out of nowhere so fast it was like a splash of icy water to the face. “W-what?” MiA said – because it was all he could say.

“Look, I know you have a relationship. I know you’re fucking. But MiA, are you planning to move into his building so you can be near him? Has . . . has it gone that far?”

MiA just sat there, stunned. Why . . . why was Koichi suddenly asking him this? “I . . . I . . . it’s the same as it’s always been, Koichi. Okay, I’m thinking of moving, but that doesn’t mean . . .”

“He can’t be your main boyfriend,” Koichi said. “He has Kai. They’ve been together forever. Hell, everyone calls them the porn power couple.”

“I know that, Koichi,” MiA said, quietly. “I’ve always known.”

“Then why are you in love with him?” It came out in a loud, sharp tone – the kind of tone Koichi almost never used with MiA. 

“Koichi,” MiA said, in a near-whisper. “This isn’t like you. Not at all.” What the hell? His friend wasn’t jealous. He was easygoing – especially when it came to sex and relationships. Hell, he’d teased him about Uruha before.

“This isn’t like you, either,” Koichi said. “You’ve never gotten that attached to a single guy before.”

“He’s not the only guy I’m with,” MiA said. “You know about Subaru – well, not so much now, since he’s with Tomoya. And there’s Yo-ka, and . . .”

Why was it bothering him so much, seeing Koichi so upset? Why did he feel a sense of panic inside, like he’d done something wrong, something to hurt him . . .

But he hadn’t – had he?

* * *

Koichi didn’t know why he was so upset, either. He had just intended to calmly ask him about Uruha. Instead . . . he was just about having a meltdown. And the look on MiA’s face, absolutely thunderstruck . . .

Things were spiraling out of control, and fast.

“You’re not in love with any of the others,” Koichi said. “You’re not spending all your time with him, and becoming part of his world, and pulling away from . . .” Shit. Shit, he almost said something he definitely didn’t need to say right now. “From us. From Counting Goats.”

“I haven’t abandoned you,” MiA said. “I never would, Koichi! We all made a promise to stick together through everything. I’m learning how to be a director, yes, but I’m going to use those skills to make our promo films. You know that!”

“This isn’t about you learning to be a director. It might have started that way with him, but it’s turned into something else, hasn’t it? It’s going down a road that will lead to you being hurt.”

“Koichi, why does it matter so much to you?” A sharp edge was starting to creep into MiA’s voice as well. “It never did before! You never acted this way about any other guy I’ve been with or dated. You’ve never acted so . . . jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Koichi said. “I’m not! I just don’t want to see you throw your heart away when all along there’s been . . .”

Fuck. He turned away, a hand over his face. And he just came damn close to saying it. Too close.

“Koichi?” MiA’s voice had softened. “What . . . what were you going to say?”

Shit. He was in his own damn apartment, there was nowhere he could run. Well, he could barricade himself in the bathroom and shut the door, but MiA would just stand outside going tap-tap-tap until Koichi gave in and opened it.

He was, right now, between a rock and a hard place. He was going to have to do something . . .

And before he knew it, he was spinning around and shouting, “I’ve been here all along, and I’ve been waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and see that I love you!”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing coming out of his own mouth. It wasn’t what he meant to say. Not at all. But as soon as the words were out in the open air, he knew they were the truth – the purest truth that had ever been spoken.

And now, it was out there, and there was no way to take it back. He just stared at the other man – who was standing there looking absolutely stunned.

Either things were about to go his way, big-time . . . or he may have just ruined Counting Goats for everyone.

* * *

MiA’s mind didn’t quite process the words at first.

He couldn’t have said that – could he? It sounded an awful lot like . . . a confession. An “I love you.” Well, it was barked, not said softly as love confessions usually are.

But the words were there. And they were hanging in the air, as if they were written on an icy wind with a warm breath.

For a long moment, the two men just stared at each other, shocked – Koichi because he’d said it, MiA because he’d heard it.

Then, MiA said, softly, “Koichi . . . you love me? Really?”

“Yes,” Koichi said. “I have since the day I met you, dammit. Ever since I saw you at the registration desk of the seminar with those nerdy glasses and that dorky sweater. And it only doubled the first time we slept together. You . . .”

But before Koichi could say anything else, MiA suddenly rushed forward and pulled him into his arms.

“I can’t believe it,” he said. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this.”

Koichi looked up at him, cautiously. “Do you mean that in a good way . . . or a bad way?”

“The best way,” MiA said. “The best way possible.” He just buried his face in the other man’s pink hair, breathing in his scent, trying to realize that yes, he’d just heard what he thought he’d heard.

All along, all this time . . . he’d had a hope in the back of his mind and heart that this would happen, didn’t he? But he didn’t dare admit it to himself . . . because he didn’t think that a guy like Koichi would ever confess his love to a guy who he’d met wearing nerdy glasses and a dorky sweater.

“Do you know,” he said, softly, “that when Uruha was casting this video we’re doing, he asked me to choose my co-stars? He said I could pick any guys in the business, whether they were officially affiliated with PSC or Eros or not. And since I could choose anyone, I chose you. I couldn’t imagine doing this video without you, Koichi. I can’t imagine any part of my life without you.”

Koichi raised his head. “Really?”

“Really. I wouldn’t lie. I spent a lot of time with Uruha – and I’m going to be honest. He means a lot to me. So do Subaru and Yo-ka and Yuuki. But you . . . you’ve been there for me all along. You believed in me before I did. So I . . .”

His voice was starting to get choked up. What the hell? He didn’t cry. But he felt like he was on the verge of it right now. Not because he was sad at all, but, well . . . because this was a moment he’d waited for all his life.

Koichi tangled his fingers in MiA’s hair. “I know,” he said. “I know – it’s okay, MiA, it really is.” And his voice was just making MiA choke up even more. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay, because the last thing he wanted to do was wreck this with crying.

“I wouldn’t wear a tiara like that for just anyone, you know,” he said.

Koichi raised his head, looking at him quizzically. “But you wore it,” he said.

“I wore it because you wanted me to wear it,” MiA said.

“You looked gorgeous in it, you know.”

MiA knew the truth of it was he looked like a six-year-old girl on the day of her birthday party. Even with his dyed hair, makeup and flashy clothes, a princess tiara was just not something a grown man in the porn industry wore.

But if Koichi thought he looked gorgeous? That justified it.

He learned his head against the other man’s. “We’ll find something else for me to wear if I get named Performer of the Year again, okay? Something we pick out together.”

“You’ve got a deal,” Koichi said, reaching out and lacing his fingers through MiA’s. “Oh, hell, this is a love confession, isn’t it? I don’t do well with those.”

“You got your point across,” MiA said. “And it is a love confession. For both of us. I love you, Koichi.”

And as soon as he said the words, it was as if a weight he didn’t know he was carrying was lifted from his shoulders. He loved Koichi, and Koichi loved him, and the world was wonderful.

“I love you, too,” Koichi said. “Even if you don’t think you look good in a tiara.”

The two of them laughed, wrapping their arms around each other, then coming together for a soft kiss – their first as a couple.

“So now . . .” said Koichi.

“Now, we get out your futon,” MiA said. “And tomorrow, we make love in front of the cameras. Not just fucking – making love. And then . . . you’re going to come with me to Uruha’s building, because I think there’s another apartment for rent over there.”

“Move in together?” Koichi said. “I like that idea. Even if it means having your Boba Fett slippers next to the bed.”

“We’ll put them next to your Pet Monster,” MiA said, and they both laughed.

There was just one thing, though. MiA was going to have to tell Uruha about this tomorrow. It wasn’t a breakup – just putting what they had on hold for a little while, until he and Koichi got settled in as a couple. (One that happened, he was sure their life would settle into a pattern much like Yuuki and Yo-ka’s. Other guys always welcome in their bed – but only each other truly in their hearts.)

Somehow, the idea of putting the relationship on hold wasn’t as scary as it once would seem.

* * *

He didn’t get a chance to talk to the director until after they had filmed the non-sex scenes and were taking a break before the main event. Koichi was in another room, having his hair and makeup refreshed. MiA was standing at the edge of the bedroom set, looking over at Uruha.

The director looked gorgeous as ever, head bent over his phone as he checked his messages. MiA felt a little pang in his heart as he approached.

“Uruha? Can . . . can we talk?”

“Of course.” Uruha put the phone aside. “You know I always have time for you. What’s up?”

Oh, crap. How was he going to put this in words? Now that the moment was here, he was tongue-tied. Did he just completely blurt it out? Did he lead up to it, some sort of a prologue, or . . .

“MiA?” Uruha said. “You look like something’s wrong.”

“No,” MiA said. “Nothing’s wrong. I mean, something’s right – very right. It’s just that . . . well . . .” He reached up, started to run his hand over his hair, then pulled it back, not wanting to mess it up. “I’m not good at this.”

“Did something happen between you and Koichi, MiA? Is that what it’s about?”

“No!” said MiA. “I mean, nothing bad. It’s . . .” He raised his head, slowly. “He and I confessed to each other last night. We’re . . we’re a couple now.”

He watched Uruha’s face for any signs of hurt, of pain, and his stomach twisted in an anxious knot . . .

And then, Uruha suddenly threw his arms around him. “Finally,” he said.

MiA blinked. “WHAT?” That was NOT the reaction he was expecting.

“I’ve known how he felt ever since I met him,” Uruha said. “How you both felt. I could see it every time you interacted with each other. There was, well . . . a tenderness there. A real tenderness. And I kept waiting and waiting for him to confess – or you.”

“You . . . you knew?” MiA said.

“Of course I knew. When you said you wanted Koichi to be in this video, when you could have had any guy in porn? That removed the last shadow of a doubt for me.”

“You’re not bothered at all?” MiA actually felt a trifle upset at this – did he not mean as much to Uruha as he thought he did?

“It’s how things are in this industry,” Uruha said. “How they’ve always been. You’ve known all along that I’m with Kai, right? And I knew all along that you’d end up with Koichi. It’s okay. We have our feelings for each other – but we mostly have feelings for the one we’re meant to be with.” He hugged MiA. “I’m happy for you.”

Koichi came out of the makeup room, saw the embrace, and stopped in his tracks. “Hey!” he said. “I didn’t think I’d be interrupting anything!”

“You’re not.” Uruha stood up and put his hands on Koichi’s shoulders – knowing that he’d balk at being embraced, since it would mess up his hair and makeup again. “I was congratulating MiA – and I’m going to congratulate you, too.”

“You are?” Koichi looked surprised.

“I’m going to look forward to filming this scene,” Uruha said. “Scenes between couples in love always come out the best. MiA, do you want to get touched up before we start?”

“I’m going,” he said, heading back to the makeup room.

Once he was gone, Koichi turned back to Uruha. “Look, I didn’t mean to steal him from you, it’s just that . . .”

“You didn’t,” said Uruha. “I told you when I first met you that if and when MiA got a real boyfriend, I’d stand aside for him. And I’m keeping my word – I’ll stand aside for you.”

“You don’t have to permanently, you know,” Koichi said. “Once we’re settled in, we’re going to have – well, a normal porn relationship.”

“I know,” Uruha said. “Just like Kai and I have. And I hope the two of you are as happy as we are.”

A big smile crossed Koichi’s face. “You know something? You’re okay. I had my suspicions about you when we first met you, but I don’t have them anymore.”

“You’re pretty okay, too,” Uruha said. “And I think your leading man is coming out of makeup.”

MiA walked back onto the set. “Are we ready?” he said.

“More than ready,” said Uruha. “Okay, guys – give me the scene of a lifetime. I know you have it in you.”

MiA and Koichi took their places on the bed. They clasped hands and smiled at each other as the cameras swung into place, as the soundman got rolling and called “Speed!”

“Action!” Uruha shouted.

The two lovers leaned toward each other and kissed, and it was as if there were no cameras, no crew. There was nothing but each other.

MiA opened his lips, gently pushing his tongue toward Koichi’s - only to find the other man fiercely thrusting his forward, as if to claim him. MiA relaxed, moaning, letting Koichi ravish his mouth, feeling the hardness of his tongue ring brushing against the softness of his inner cheek.

The two men pulled away from each other enough for the camera to capture their tongues as they moved against one another, caressing and sliding and exploring. Their hands started to slide over each other’s bodies, feeling the warmth of each other’s flesh beneath the skin, intensifying their desire for what was there.

Koichi suddely pulled away and sharply pushed MiA backward, so the blond tumbled to his back on the mattress. MiA pulled himself up on his elbows, watching wide-eyed and breathless as Koichi started to strip his clothes off, the camera capturing the reveal of each bit of flesh as his shirt, pants and underwear were peeled down and hit the floor.

But instead of just lying there and waiting for Koichi to make the next move, MiA suddenly sat up and grabbed Koichi, pulling him close and sucking on a nipple, the cameras moving in for a closeup as his tongue stroked it, running back and forth and around the bud.

“Fuck,” Koichi gasped as he sucked the second nipple. “Fuck, MiA . . .” It was a good thing the character in the video had the same name as him. MiA responded by pulling his head back, licking the nipple again, then moving back just far enough to strip off his shirt, tossing it away.

Koichi reached down and unzipped MiA’s pants. MiA slid off the bed, pulling them down and off, so he was clad only in a pair ot tight black bikini briefs. He took Koichi’s hands and led them to either side of his hips.

The pink-haired man got the message. He yanked the underwear down, and MiA stepped out of them as Koichi kept going down, until he was on his knees. The cameras moved to catch what was to follow, but MiA paid them no mind - he just leaned back, hand on the other man’s head.

“Do it,” he murmured. “Give me your mouth.”

Koichi wasn’t going to progress that far right away, though. He grasped the cock in his hand first, stroking it softly, bringing it to full hardness as MiA moaned. “God, yes . . .”

The fingers slid up and down the length, caressing the very tip, then moving down to the base, rubbing the juncture with his balls, listening to the reaction - which was the kind of sounds that porn directors loved to have on their soundtracks.

When his tongue started to trace up and down the shaft, Koichi reached up with one hand and tugged at MiA’s navel ring, fingers moving up and rubbing the spot where the piercing penetrated his skin before tugging again. He licked back and forth over the tip, making sure the piercing contacted the flesh, letting MiA feel the hardness of metal contrasting with the softness of the hot wetness.

“Oh, yes, baby,” MiA moaned, grabbing the back of Koichi’s head, as Koichi opened his lips, wrapping them around the head and starting to suck. He moved down rapidly, as the camera moved in on a super-closeup, wanting to capture hard flesh sliding in and out of soft, painted lips.

Koichi moved down hard, sucking with every bit of his mouth, his fingers stroking the base of MiA’s cock again, just making MiA’s moans louder and more intense. He might not have MiA’s deep-throat skills, but he definitely knew how to give a blow job, when to suck and when to slide him out and lick, tongue sweeping along the shaft rapidly, teasing every bit of him that it could.

He would have loved to bring MiA to climax like that - especially with the noises he was making - but he knew that the director wanted a fuck scene, not a pure suck one. And besides - Koichi wasn’t exactly averse to the idea of being fucked by MiA right now.

The hot mouth slid away, and Koichi got on all fours on the bed, offering MiA his ass with a little wiggle to punctuate it. MiA knelt behind him, grabbing for the lube that had been put on the bedside - and pulled his hand back, delivering a sharp smack to the left cheek.

Koichi let out a gasp, which got louder as MiA did it again, harder this time, on the other side. He knew what Koichi liked.

He reached for the bottle, pouring it on his fingers and bringing one to his entrance, gently circling it before pushing in - and spanking Koichi again with the other hand. The combined pleasure and pain made Koichi grasp the bedding under him with both hands, letting out a cry and pushing his ass toward MiA.

MiA began to finger-fuck him faster, deeper, spanking again just before sliding the second finger in. He never considered himself anything near a sadist, but there was just something about seeing Koichi’s reddened flesh, his sharp cries in response to the smack of hand on flesh, that was unbelievably arousing.

When the third finger plunged in, punctuated with another swat at his ass, Koichi cried out, “Fuck me, I need it, I need your cock in me . . .” It was no act. He was aching for it, for the sensation of his lover’s hardness filling his body.

MiA slid his fingers out, quickly wiping them off and lubing his cock - but he delivered another quick spanking before pouring lube in the cleft and bringing himself to his lover’s entrance, pressing against that little opening, feeling himself push into it little by little.

Koichi moaned again as MiA filled him, and it was all MiA could do to restrain himself from thrusting deep inside right away. He grabbed Koichi’s hips, breathing deeply as he slid the rest of the way inside, letting both their bodies acclimate themselves to the penetration.

He started to move, and Koichi moaned loudly, one camera moving to capture his blissful expression, especially as MiA’s hands slid over his back and shoulders, caressing his skin, making him feel like every inch of him was being made love to.

MiA started to speed up, moaning louder as he thrust deeper and harder into the tight heat, feeling Koichi start to thrust back against him, the other man’s sounds increasing in volume, too, punctuated by murmurs of “Fuck . . .”

They shifted positiion, MiA pulling Koichi upward so the two of them were kneeling on the bed with Koichi’s back pressed to MiA’s front, giving the camera a great view of the pink-haired man’s body.

MiA let his hands wander upward, grasping the nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, gently squeezing, rubbing his thumbs back and forth, then pinching hard enough so Koichi let out a sharp little cry. “Oh, fuck!”

Koichi fell forward so he was on all fours again, and MiA grasped his hips, thrusting into him deep and hard and fast, changing the angle of his thrusts to stimulate different areas of that hot channel . . .

He suddenly hit an extra-sweet spot, and Koichi let out a near-wail. MiA thrust against it again, reaching around his body, wrapping his fingers around the hardness, stroking rapidly . . .

Koichi pulled back again so the camera coud capture his sweat-glistening torso, the hand that was stroking him, the drops of precome glistening at the tip of his cock. Unfortunately, the position shift meant that MiA lost the direct contact with his prostate - but he made up for that by stroking faster, rubbing his thumb over the tip, twisting his hand a little on the downstroke . . .

Koichi suddenly cried out loudly, then shuddered, his come pouring over MiA’s fingers and down his hand, MiA not letting go of his cock until the last shiver. Koichi fell forward again, his head landing on the bedding, feeling totally ravished and spent.

MiA grasped his hips and thrust rapidly and deeply, moaning loudly, feeling his own body tense, his own release imminent . . . 

He cried out loudly, the ecstasy seeming to explode from the bottom of his soul, and he pulled out just in time so he could come all over Koichi’s ass, the white splattering over skin turned pink from his earlier spanking.

Koichi turned around, and MiA moved toward him, pulling him into his arms so they could kiss, softly, the camera panning away from them to end the scene.

The lovers continued to kiss, tumbling to the mattress together, as Uruha called, “Cut!” They lay in a heap in the middle of the bed, not paying attention to the applauding crew, just kissing softly.

“I love you,” MiA whispered.

“I love you, too,” Koichi replied. “And all this was worth waiting for.”

“We’re going to have a lot more times like this. On and off camera.” MiA wrapped his arms around Koichi, holding him tight. “We’re going to have our own place, and a real bed, like Yuuki and Yo-ka have. And a cat.”

“I’d love to have a cat,” Koichi yawned.

“And a work area for you so you can work on your designs,” said MiA.

“We need to tell Tsuzuku and Meto after we’re done here, you know,” Koichi said. “They don’t know yet – and they really should be the first.”

MiA smiled to himself. He remembered what Uruha had said about how obvious he and Koichi were. Maybe everyone else knew all along – but them.

“They might know already,” he said.

* * *

The wrap party for MiA Adore was held in one of the hotel ballrooms favored by PSC Productions, the same one where their Christmas party usually was.

Tables were filled with all the PSC and Eros performers, plus a healthy selection of porn bloggers and journalists. Uruha made sure the latter got a full press kit, touting not only MiA Adore, but also the newly-released Datenshi Blue 2. It was almost JAVA time, and he knew that a lot of these people would have influence on the voting.

MiA was at the head table, surrounded by Kochi, Uruha and Kai and his other co-stars – Yo-ka, along with Yuuki, and Subaru, with Tomoya.

We all have someone to be the hub in our wheel now, MiA thought. We’re all happy.

“Yes, we knew,” Subaru said to MiA. “I figured it out a long time ago.”

“So did we,” said Yo-ka. “In fact, Yuuki and I were about to start taking bets on when you were going to confess.”

“I was going to guess you’d do it before the JAVAs,” Yuuki said. 

“Were we that obvious to everyone?” MiA said.

“Just about,” Yo-ka said. “Even Jin said something about it, and he hasn’t hung around with you guys!”

Uruha got up and turned on the mike. “Hi, everyone,” he said. “If I could just have your attention for a few minutes, I just want to say a few words. Thank you all for coming – this project we just wrapped is truly a labor of love on many fronts. We not only have a stellar vehicle for our MiA, but we’re welcoming two new writers to our ranks – Yo-ka and Tomoya – and this is Koichi’s first video as a member of our family.” The room broke out in applause.

“I didn’t think he was going to mention me,” Tomoya whispered.

“Of course he was,” Subaru whispered back. “Your contribution was important.”

“But it won’t be Koichi’s last, to be sure,” Uruha said. “Which brings me to a very important announcement.” Pause. “Our next major production will be called Swashbucklers. It will be a pirate-themed co-production with Eros Video, and it will feature all the stars of the former Avalon Video.”

Koichi gasped. “No way! It’s happening?”

“It’s happening,” Uruha said. “And our two new writers will be collaborating with Jin and Saga on the script.”

Koichi leaned behind MiA so he could talk directly to Tomoya. “You have to write me a really flashy part!” he said. “I want to be a glamour pirate! And I want a big, shiny sword!”

“Announcements for the rest of the cast will be made shortly,” Uruha said. “So please treat us well in our new endeavor.” He bowed. “And now, I’m going to leave you to your dinner.”

Koichi was literally bouncing in his chair. “Pirate video, pirate video!” he said. “We’re going to do the pirate video!”

“I want to be in it, too!” Subaru said.

Koichi leaned back toward Tomoya. “And write your boyfriend into it!” he said – then resumed bouncing in his seat, grasping MiA’s arm. “I have you, and I get to do the pirate video,” he said. “This is the happiest day of my life!”

MiA just smiled. He knew Uruha was moving ahead with the pirate deal as sort of a peace offering to Koichi – a sign that he truly welcomed him to the family, that he wouldn’t stand in his way.

But right now, all that mattered was that he and Koichi were together at long last, and they were going to have their own home (with a cat), and they were going to be working on a great project together. And it was the happiest day of his own life, too.


End file.
